


The only thing that makes sense is you

by Becca_Hay



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Raphael wants to protect his baby, Basically Simon's hungry, Blood, M/M, Set after 1x13, other characters mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael isn't happy about Simon's decision to follow the Shadowhunter's and not his Clan, but he cannot break the promise he made to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing that makes sense is you

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I saw the Malec kiss on my dash on Tumblr and got curious about Shadowhunter's and then proceeded to binge watch all 13 episode's and develop about 40 different ships. 
> 
> I haven't read the books, anything that is wrong is completely my fault. I just had a lot of shipper feelings about every ship and the only one I could seem to express through writing was Saphael. 
> 
> Also I started this at half past 10 at night and I've been up since half 5 for work so if there are spelling mistakes feel free to point them out. I did try to be careful but I'm exhausted so, read on and be gentle with my feelings please.

Raphael lounged in his large maroon armchair watching the security link, as his fledgling paced backwards and forwards outside the door to the tunnels seemingly muttering to himself. Simon and his good for nothing Shadowhunter friends, released Camille from her prison down in the basement to find a stupid book that had no use to their kind what so ever. Now he had broken the accords, Raphael did not expect him to show his face at the Hotel DuMort in fear of what would happen to him, but it seemed his fledgling had more balls and less brains than he originally thought. Raphael shook his head as he watched Simon take a deep breath before forcing himself through the tunnels door. He stood swiftly and made his way down through the Hotel towards the back entrance, glad that it was nearly sunrise and most of the Clan had retired to bed, this would make it much easier to deal with Simon.

As Raphael entered the tunnels, he listened closely to the soft footsteps and thrumming of Simon’s energy as he made his way closer to him through the tunnels. “And what do you think you are doing here, Simon Lewis?” Raphael ask, watching as Simon jumped back in shock looking ashamed, with his fangs peeking out from his lips in defense. “You shouldn’t be here. You broke the accords by disobeying my direct orders to leave Camille where she was imprisoned. You chose the Shadowhunters and a Warlock over your own family, therefore forfeiting your right to be here.” Raphael declared, crossing his arms over his chest and raising a brow, daring Simon to try to and get passed him.  Simon stood his ground but Raphael could see he wasn’t certain.

“I-“ Simon spoke before shaking his head, inevitably backing down from Raphael’s stare, submitting to his power. “Please Raphael. You know I have nowhere else to go. Nowhere else that with provide me with blood…” Raphael watched Simon salivate that the thought of dinner. “Without hurting anyone and its nearly sunrise. I’ll fry.” Simon continues, though he was still licking his lips and casually eyeing his neck. “Again. You should have thought about this before you decided to disobey me.” He responds, casually. “I will accompany you to grab your things, then you must go. The clan no longer wishes you here after your insolence and neither do I. Come along, we shall retrieve your things now.” Raphael says, in a voice that someone would use to speak to a small child who was refusing to listen to their parent.

Raphael had only taken a few strides forward when he felt Simon shoot past him and press him up against the tunnel wall, smirking down at him in victory. Raphael shook his head and glared at him, prepare to shove his fledgling back when he saw Simon waver, his eyes fluttering and his legs shaking giving Raphael enough indication to catch him just before his legs gave out from exhaustion and hunger. Raphael gently lowered Simon down and propped him up against the opposing tunnel wall before sitting across the narrow tunnel from him waiting for him to regain consciousness, which didn’t take long. A few minutes later Simon’s eyes were fluttering open again with a groan, glancing down at the floor and then back to Raphael. “You fainted, because you chose not to take care of yourself.” He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. This fledgling was going to be the true death of him. “You’re too weak to walk back upstairs. Come here.” Raphael says sitting back against the wall with his legs straight out in front of him and his neck exposed. He offered his hand out and when Simon took it he pulled him forward so he was sitting on his legs on his right side, licking his lips as his fangs started to appear looking at Raphael’s neck. “Unfortunately, I promised to take care of you, which means not letting you starve until you can find your own source of blood.” He says, tilting his head to the left slightly. “Go on then fledgling. I’ll stop you when you’ve had enough.” He mutters, shutting his eyes, preparing himself to be bitten, something that hadn’t happened to him since he was transformed.  

Raphael inhaled sharply, tilting his head back against the cold tunnel wall. Now he remembered why mundanes always become so pliant against the Children of the Night, their vampire saliva was completely intoxicating, even for him. Unlike the mundanes, their saliva was slower to act on other vampires and Raphael still felt in control for a while but God it felt good having Simon biting and sucking at his neck so hungrily; like he’d never stop. It turned out that he was much more under the influence than he had originally thought as he only managed to snap his eyes open when Simon had moved from his neck up his throat and along his jaw, _kissing,_ closer and closer to his mouth in his hunger filled trance. Not only this but his fledgling had wriggled his way into his lap and his own hands was high on Simon’s thighs, spreading out to his hips. Raphael blinked slowly, shaking himself from the peaceful sated feeling that had come over him and pressed his hands to Simon’s chest, just as he pressed a lingering bloody kissed to the corner of his mouth, and pushed him away taking a large shallow breath as though he had been underwater for a long period of time.

Simon still looked out of it as he whined lowly and squeezed his thighs around his own and pressed forward against Raphael’s trying to get back to him. “Please, Raphael. I’m starving and you taste _so_ good.” Simon shudders, licking the blood from his lips and trying to press closer again, this time more persistent. “No. Enough. Up, we’re going to get your things and get you a few packs of blood and then you’ll be gone good, alright? I don’t want to see you here again.” He says determinedly, as he pushed Simon from his lap and stood brushing himself off.

He did not spare a second glace to Simon as he headed down the tunnels. He meant it, he didn’t want to see him again but the reminder of the adrenaline he had just felt and the kiss that almost happened gave him the feeling he definitely would see Simon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, maybe? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies. All and any Kudo's/Comment's are very much appreciated.


End file.
